


New Tricks

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Scorpius has been wanting to try something for a while.





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Thanks to Kiss and Gracie for looking this over. You’re amazing and I love you both.
> 
> Jan, you are golden. You deserve this.

“How does James feel about rimming?” Scorpius blurts out, watching in amusement as Teddy chokes on the beer he’d been drinking. It takes a fair amount to shock Teddy, and Scorpius is always very happy when he manages it. He waits for Teddy to stop coughing, his chin resting in his hand, his eyes opened wide in innocence. Teddy glares at him as he sit straight, dragging breaths in noisily.

“Fuck, Scorp, you can’t just do that.” Teddy isn’t angry. He doesn’t get angry. He has too many younger cousins and god-siblings to get angry at direct questions. Scorpius shrugs and leans back in his chair, taking a swig of his beer.

“Sure I can… I just did.” He smirks at Teddy, ignoring the way Ted rolls his eyes. “So? How does he feel about it?”

Teddy watches Scorpius for a moment, probably trying to tell how nervous Scorpius is about the topic at hand. Like the first time Scorpius asked Teddy if I was ok to want to suck a cock. But Scorpius is calm. Hot and itchy, because he’s been thinking about rimming a lot recently, and because when he’d brought it up to Albus, Albus had blushed, his green eyes swimming, before shrugging. But he’s not nervous. Fuck, he’s give anything if Albus would let him lap at his delicious little hole. So he stares back at Teddy with a strong gaze and his chin tilted slightly in defiance. Teddy grins, running his long fingers through his hair.

“Jamie is very much in favour of rimming. Both giving and receiving. Jamie would rather I eat his arse than fuck him with my cock.” Teddy’s eyes darken and Scorpius purposefully doesn’t look at his crotch. Knowing Ted, and he does, he’ll have a fucking hard on from the thought of James’s arse. He’s fucking insatiable.

“So, what, you just licked his arse one day? Or did you talk about it before?” Scorpius tried his hardest to look serious. This is serious matter. It’s not that he wants to convince Albus that they should try it, if he doesn’t want to. It’s just that he wants to know what Albus meant by that fucking shrug.

“Uh… I guess we talked about it? Not much though… I think Jamie brought it up…” Teddy tilts his head to the side, his brain almost visibly working. Scorpius takes a sip of his beer as he waits, his mind flitting to images of Albus bent in front of him, his arse beautiful and tempting in the moonlight. Teddy coughs and Scorpius smirks at him. “I was the first to try it, but I think Jamie had been talking about it with some friends. And then when he’d had it done to him he wanted to show me how it felt.”

Scorpius nods and tries to think about how it might feel for Albus to have his face buried between Scorpius’s arse cheeks, his tongue licking at Scorpius’s hole. He coughs, adjusting himself before turning back to a smirking Teddy.

“Are you wanting it, or is it Al that brought it up?” Teddy’s knowing tone makes Scorpius cringe, and it takes every ounce of Malfoy control to stop himself from reacting. He flashes a devilish grin at Teddy, raising one eyebrow and leaning back nonchalantly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he drawls, taking a gulp of his beer and cackling at Teddy’s pained expression

*****

“Hey, if it isn’t my long lost little brother,” James teases as Albus walks in. “I thought maybe you’d forgotten me!”

Albus rolls his eyes at his brother and flops into the armchair next to James’s desk. There are blueprints covering it, all with James’s messy scrawl over them. Albus loves coming in here when James is working, watching him frown in concentration as they chatter mindlessly about something or other. Lily is great, and he loves hanging out with his cousins, but there’s something special about the time where it’s just him and James. The two of them against the world.

“I saw you on Sunday,” Albus grumbles, but he knows what James means. Sure, they were at Gran and Granddad’s for lunch on Sunday, and James had come round for dinner with Teddy last week. But Albus has been so busy in his own studio, what with his exhibition coming up, he hasn’t been to James’s in almost three weeks.

“So, what’s up?” James bends low, his ruler pressed to the paper, his pencil poised over it. Albus squirms in his seat, his stomach churning, his cheeks hot. It’s not that they’d never talked about sex. Of course they have… James was the one to tell Albus about proper preparation and how the balls should never be neglected. It’s just that this feels… completely more intimate. Albus runs his hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp and staring at a spot on the floor.

“Nothing…” It sounds hollow to his ears and James stops what he’s doing, putting his pencil down and looking at Albus seriously.

“Al. Come on. It’s me.” James is insistent and Albus takes a deep breath, stealing himself against the embarrassment.

“Have you ever tried rimming?” he asks in a small voice. A harsh laugh from James startles him and he glares as his older brother. James wipes a, completely imaginary, tear from his eye and grins at Albus. Something in Albus’s chest relaxes and he slumps further into his chair.

“That’s what you wanted to talk to me about?” James still has a somewhat annoying smile on his face, but Albus thinks he can ignore that in favour of James being helpful. “Rimming is the best thing I have ever given or received. Honestly, Al, I don’t think anything gets me as hard as Ted eating my hole.” Albus knows James is being crass, knows that he probably shouldn’t know so much about his brother’s sex life. But he does, and he can’t be bothered to argue with anyone about it.

He leans forward a little, frowning. “But doesn’t it bother you… his _mouth_ on your…” he gestures with his hand.

James properly laughs this time, snorting a little, his hand clenched and his body bent in half. Albus crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for James to stop. He’d be offended, but James laughs at everything. Loudly and with great vigour. Apparently it’s one of the things Teddy loves about him. If he’s being honest with himself, he loves it too. It makes him feel like nothing is a big deal. Like there’s no need for him to worry about anything because it’s all a bit of a joke.

Eventually, James stops laughing, leaning back in his desk chair and propping his feet up on the arm of the armchair. “There are cleaning spells, you know?”

Albus sits up a little straighter, his eyes unfocused as he processes. Cleaning spells. Of course. That makes sense. If it was clean… well, there would be no problems. Not that Scorpius is dirty, obviously. It’s just the thought. Except… Albus frowns and goes to open his mouth.

“Not Scourgify, you sick bastard. You’d take off half his skin. There’s a special spell for it. It sort of tingles. Feels quite nice really.” James turns to pick up his wand from where it’s stashed in a pencil pot on his desk and Albus digs for his wand, thankful for the millionth time in his life that he has a brother as awesome as James.

*****

It’s almost a week since Scorpius met up with Teddy, and he still hasn’t come up with a way to broach the subject with Al. They’re sat watching TV, lying tangled together in nothing but their pants, because why the fuck not, and Scorpius thinks it might be now. This is the moment.

“I want you to lick my arsehole,” Al states, his voice only quivering slightly at the end of it, and Scorpius thinks he might die. The combination of filthy, erotic words spilling from Al’s mouth and images of his perfect arse make Scorpius’s cock twitch and start to harden. Albus turns to look at him, eyes wide and innocent, smirk crooked and mischievous.

“You… uh… you want— right…” Scorpius stutters. Al’s smirk grows wider and he stands, hooking his fingers into his pants, dragging them down and dropping them dramatically on the floor. Scorpius palms at his cock through his own pants, his eyes roaming over Albus’s body. He’s fucking gorgeous. Lean and smooth and everything Scorpius thought he wouldn’t get to have. Not when they were at school, Albus, the eternally loved son of the Saviour, Scorpius the… well. School can be shit.

Before the blood can properly get to his brain for rational thought, Albus is bearing down on him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. They move together, having done this a million times before, their lips fitting together, hands roaming over scorching skin. Scorpius licks his tongue into Albus’s mouth, tasting him hot and sweet, drowning in him like he does every time they kiss. Every time Albus presses his lips to Scorpius’s like it’s nothing.

He pulls away too soon, and Scorpius looks up at him, dazed and horny as fuck. 

“I want you to lick my arsehole.” Albus smirks, climbing off Scorpius’s lap and twisting, his knees firmly planted on the sofa, his hands braced in the arm, his back arched as he shows Scorpius exactly where he wants his tongue. Scorpius watches in rapture as Albus picks his wand up from the side table, before swirling his hand and tapping his cheek, a soft lilac spark of magic flowing from it before Albus put the wand back. A cleaning spell. Albus learnt a cleaning spell. Right. Scorpius tries to breathe, but his throat is tight and he doesn’t think his brain will ever work again properly. Not with this image seared into his brain.

He moves quickly, running his hands up Albus’s legs, his cock twitching as a small whine escapes from Al’s mouth. He takes Albus’s arse cheeks in his hands, massaging them as he bends and licks a long line from perineum to base of the spine. His head spins as he sucks marks into the cheeks, marking Albus, secret marks that only he can see, every sound that spills from Albus’s mouth making Scorpius dizzy. His hips rock as he moves closer to Albus’s hole. He needs it, excitement and arousal pumping around his body as he shakes, breathing in deeply, smelling the deep, heady scent of Albus. Needs to be closer, deeper, needing to have his mouth on Albus in a way that no one ever has before.

“Please… Scorp— I need… please…” Al moans and Scorpius smirks before licking closer. He wants to taste it, to feel the way the muscles flutter under his tongue. He licks another long line, drawing a shiver from Albus, a groan, another plea and Scorpius can barely control himself. Taking a deep breath, he flattens his tongue against Albus, buried between cheeks, his heart pounding in his ears. Albus tastes deep, strong, earthy, and Scorpius could drown in it. He presses his tongue harder, rubbing and stroking his fingers along Albus’s hips, closer to his cock. He wraps one hand around it, Albus crying out as Scorpius begins to stroke in long movements, his tongues working at Albus’s hole, feeling it relax with each swipe. He shakes with how much he needs Albus, of how much he wants this. 

He hums, his mind whirring as he moves his tongue in earnest, alternating between long strokes and small licks that have Albus writhing against him. His cock is unbearably hard, but he can’t stop, can’t get enough of the way that Albus is moving. Can’t get enough of Albus.

Hardening his tongue he presses in, pushing the tip into Albus, feeling him react. He moves his hand faster, poking his tongue in deeper, the muscles tight around it, Albus’s toes tighten next to Scorpius and he knows that Albus is close. Knows the way Albus’s body move better than he knows his own. He moans, sucking lightly, twisting his wrist slightly, swiping his thumb over the head as he moves it.

Albus comes with a gasp, his body tightening, his muscles clenching around Scorpius’s tongue. Scorpius pulls back, spit dribbling down his chin as he slows his hand, watching as Albus fumbles for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell on the sofa before collapsing onto it, his body limp and relaxed. Scorpius presses the heel of his hand against his cock, taking a deep breath as he tries to relax it, before flopping forward on the sofa, curling his arms around Albus. His chest feels tight, and he doesn’t think anything could be more perfect than this.

“So… how was it?” he mumbles against Albus’s forehead. Albus nuzzles into his neck, his lips pressed softly against Scorpius’s collar bone.

“Good enough that I want to try it on you.” Albus’s voice is thick with sleep and Scorpius ignores the way his cock twitches with interest. That would be amazing. It would be incredible. But nothing could drag him away from the heat of where they are now, so close they’re breathing together. It was definitely worth the wait. Albus always has been, always will be. He gives a sigh, tightening his grip, letting himself fall to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos are seen, read and loved!


End file.
